This invention relates in general to a carrying rack for a truck for supporting elongated or large loads over the bed and cab of the truck, and more particularly to a carrying rack which is detachably secured to the bed of the truck for quick and easy installation and removal and with foldable support legs permitting efficient storage during periods of nonuse.
Various types of carrying racks are known in the prior art. Such racks are usually mounted on side walls of a pick-up truck or in stake sockets generally provided in the side walls near the corners of the box or bed of the truck. Because the side walls of a pick-up truck are usually fabricated from a relatively light gauge of sheet metal, prior art racks are not suitable for heavy loads, or the racks employ elongated feet or bases to distribute the load along the side walls of the truck.
Prior art racks are also time consuming to install or remove, and do not permit efficient storage thereof. Even where these racks are designed to be stored in planar sections, inefficient disassembly operations result in any storage features being of little usable or practical value.